Power Ranger: Ninja Storm
by kiba1278
Summary: oc characters
1. Chapter 1 -Prelude to the storm

Chapter 1 -Prelude to the storm

"So this is Blue Bay Harbor?" said a boy in a black tank top with gray skinny jeans. "I wonder where Terra is at". As he looks around the airport a girl tackles him. "Chris I can't believe your finally here". Said a girl in a purple tunic and black pants. "Yea I'm kind of jet lagged Terra" said Chris. "Oh sorry... Hey Chris this is my sister Tori" said Terra. "Hey", said the blonde in all blue. "Hey, I didn't know you had a sister ... And that she was cute" said Chris. Tori blushes. "We are adopted Chris you should know all about that" said a ticked Terra. "Sorry Terra" said Chris. "Hey I have to be some where I can give you a lift to this place I know Chris my friend Kelly can give you a job if you need one" said Tori. "Thanks' said Chris. "Can we go air ports freak me out" said Terra. They get inside Tori's blue van and head off into the city.

*STORM CHARGERS.*

"Hey Dustin. Are you ready? Tori is going to be here soon" said a guy in a red sweat shirt and tan shorts. "Yea Dude... Where is she?.. She is always on our case of missing practice and she isn't even here to pick us up" said they guy in yellow named Dustin. "Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to take Terra to pick up a friend of hers up" said Tori. "Dude we are going to be in so much trouble" said Dustin. "So I guess Sensei wantanbe is going to be mad with you guys" said Chris. "How do you know that?" said Shane. "My adopted brothers are ninjas of the thunder academy and I kind of am one too" said Chris. Terra smirked at what her friend had just said. "What do you mean you are kind of one too?" said Tori. "Are you a thunder ninja too?" said Shane. "No I'm not a thunder ninja" said Chris. "Then like dude how are you a ninja?" said a confused Dustin. "I'll tell you later. You guys should get to your academy before you get kicked out" said Chris. "Yea we better go Sensei expect more from his third top water ninja student" said Terra. They leave and Chris talks to Kelly about a job. "Hi I'm looking for a girl named Kelly" said Chris. "Well you found her" said the spunky brunette. "My friend Tori Hanson said that you could help me with getting a job" said Chris. "Yes I need another set of hands around here can u start now' said Kelly. "Yep" said a smiling Chris.

*At the wind academy.*

"Your late" said an elderly male in a blue and white robe and a black hat. "Sorry Sensei, my best friend came into town and we picked him up" said Terra. "And he was talking about his adopted brothers being thunder ninjas and that he was a ninja but not a thunder or a wind ninja" said Shane. "Sensei is there another ninja clan out there?" asked Tori. Terra started to worry that her and Chris's secret would come out. " Yes there was another ninja clan. They were called the nexus ninjas, they were wiped out a few years ago and everyone forgot about them. It's been told that only two of them survived and their Sensei, a good friend of mine Sensei Gaara gave each of them something important that will help save the world" said Sensei Wantanbe. "You missed this lesson come back tomorrow and if you are late you will be kicked out of the wind academy and bring that friend of yours" said the head Sensei. As they leave a boy the same age as the four students wearing all green came out. "I still don't understand why you insist on keep them here father" said the boy. "Cam my son I see great achievements from the four of them as well as you" said Sensei wantanabe. "I hope you know what you are doing dad" said Cam.

* Storm charger*

"Chris thanks for the help tonight you can go but be here tomorrow at noon" said Kelly. "Ok thanks Kelly see you in the morning". "Hey Chris" said Terra. "Hey did you guys make it?" said Chris." Yea but we got totally busted" said Dustin. "You're coming with us tomorrow Sensei believes that your one of the lost nexus rangers" said Shane. "Ok" said Chris before he looks at Terra in panic. "So Kelly gave you the job" said Tori. "Yea she did and I like it being around my favorite sport" said Chris. "Dude you bike?" said Dustin. "Yea that how me and Terra met we raced each other and I beat her" said Chris. "He also surfs" says Terra. "Dude we at like so gonna get along roomie" said Dustin. "Wait what?" said Chris. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you you're gonna be staying with Dustin until you can find a place of your own" said Terra. "Fine with me" said Chris. "Ok let's get out of here" said Shane. "Yea and remember we can't be late tomorrow" said Tori.

* Outside of the earth's atmosphere.*

"Commence the attack on the ninja academies" said a mysterious man.

*The next day.*

"Guys we have to go" said Tori. "Yea I don't want to get you kicked out of the academy" said Chris. "Come On the entrance is in the waterfall" said Terra. They all walk on the water and go through the waterfall portal. As they walk through a beam of energy shoots down and causes an explosion. "What was that?" yelled Tori. They run down to the academy when they see Sensei Wantanbe. "Sensei!" the four students yell. "Lother" he whispers under his breath. A man in an ugly mask walks with a minster and two girls on with pink hair and another with brown hair and an ugly hat. "Kelzaks attack" yelled the pink haired girl. At that moment an army of black and red soldiers appear. They start attacking the other ninja students. "What do we do?" Said Shane. "I have an idea" said Chris. He pull out a box from his bag opens it and then straps this watch looking object on his wrist. "Back up... NEXUS STORM RANGER FORM HA!" Yelled Chris. At that moment Chris begins his morphing sequence dark clouds surround Him he jumps and flips when he lands a black and silver suit is on him. When he looks up a helmet... "POWER OF DARKNESS" yelled Chris. "Ha I told you power rangers exist" Chris laughed Dustin. "Not the right time" said Chris. "Guys we need to find Sensei" yelled Tori. "Go I will hold them off for as long as I can but I may be a little rusty, nexus saber activate" Chris said. Chris then ninja streaks over and fends off the kelzaks. "You've picked the wrong day to mess with me and my friends. Darkness slash" yelled Chris. A huge group kelzaks get destroyed. "Guys look it's Sensei!" yelled Terra. "Well if it aint my dear brother" said Lothor. Lother shoots a beam of energy at Sensei Watanabe and he disappeared. "No Sensei" said the girls. "Dude not cool" said Dustin and Chris. Chris then realizes that he is turning into Dustin. "Dad where are you?" yelled Cam. "Over here" yelled a guinea pig. "Dad is that you?" said Cam. "Yes get the others and bring them to you know where" said the rodent. "Power down" said Chris. "Dude that was awesome" said Dustin. "Yea how did you do that?" said Shane. "If I know what I think I know then you will soon find out" explained Chris. "Guys come over here" yelled Cam. They all run over to Cam and they follow him down a stair way.

*Back up top*

Lothor pulls out a pink jar and all of the ninja students are sucked into the jar.

*In ninja opps*

"Dude why does that guinea pig sound like Sensei?" said a confused Dustin. "I am sensei" said the child's pet." Ok let get down to business" said Cam. Cam walks over holding a box. "Shane, Tori, and Dustin these are you new wind ninja morphers" said Sensei. They grab the morpher that shows their elements. "Dustin you will be the yellow earth ninja ranger, Tori you will be the blue water ninja ranger, and Shane you will be the red air ninja ranger" he explained. "Yes I always want to be a power ranger" screamed Dustin. "What about me Sensei" asked Terra. "Terra I think it's time you stop lying to your sister and friends and even your Sensei" said Chris." I agree" said Sensei. Terra looks up scared out of her mind. "What are they talking about?" said Tori. "Ok the real reason that me and Chris know each other is that we both are ninjas from the nexus academy" said Terra. She pulls out her purple nexus morpher. "I'm trained in the element of darkness and terra is trained in the element of the shadow" explained Chris. "I'm so sorry for lying it's just that we had to keep it a secret of risk being destroyed as well and plus when they got wiped out we were 6 years old" said Terra. "That is when we adopted you and when Chris was adopted by his thunder ninja parents" said Tori. 'Yea but they are dead so it's me and my brother surviving by ourselves" said Chris. "Um Chris I'm sorry to say this but the thunder academy was attack as well and there is no signed of any survivors" said Cam. Chris sighed and fell to the ground. "This Can't be happening" said Chris. Beep beep The computer alerts. "To activate your morphers all you have to say is NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA" said the mentor. "And terra for yours is NEXUS STORM RANGER FORM" said Chris. "You guys ready" Said Shane. "Yea" the other said.  
"Ninja storm ranger form"  
"Nexus storm ranger form"  
"HA!"  
"Power of Air"  
"Power of Earth"  
"Power of Water"  
"Power of Shadows"  
"Power of Darkness"  
"POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM!"  
"Kelzaks attack" yelled zurgaine. "Guys use your weapons" cam said through the morphers. "Hawk blaster... Cool" said Shane. "Sonic phin" Tori said swimmingly. "Lion hammer" yelled Dustin.  
"Nexus bow" yelled Chris. "Nexus staff" screamed Terra. Shane shoots a group of kelzacks. "Yea I love this gun" said Shane. "1&2&1&2&1&2" said Tori as she speaks in to her blue weapon. As she that her group of kelzacks were flip through the air. "Weeeeeeeeeee" yelled terra as she spins horizontally oh her staff as she kicks surrounding kelzacks. Bonk bonk bonk... "Who want to play a game of whack a mole" said Dustin. He pillows his group into the ground. "Say hello to my little friend" as Chris shoots black energy arrows. "This isn't the last time you'll see me" said zurgane. He disappears through the portal. "Yea we totally kicked their butts both" Dustin and Chris said simultaneously. Terra looks at her best friend. "Yea T I know" said Chris. "Let's get back to NinjaOps."


	2. Chapter 2- There no I in Team

Chapter 2: There's No "I" In Team

"Today's lesson is about working together as a team and to find out who would make a great leader" said the guinea pig. "Isn't the guy in red supposed to be the leader?" said Shane. "Normally yes but in ranger history past the legendary white ranger lead the mighty morphing rangers" said Terra. "Yep and Terra should know about that" said Chris. "Why should she?" said a confused Dustin. "Cuz her dad is the white ranger" said a mysterious female. "Who are you?" says Tori. Four of the five rangers get in fighting stances. "Kayla you're here" yelled a happy Chris. "Sup Chris... Terra long time no see" said the girl in pink. Terra jaw dropped. "I thought you were dead" said terra. "Nope Sensai Gaara got me out before he died" said Kayla. "She cute" said Dustin. "He's hot" Kayla whispered Chris and Terra. As the lesson progressed Sensai watches Shane and is unsatisfied. "Shane you don't listen to your teammates and your ego will destroy us all" said Sensai. "Guys there is a shiny in the quarry" said Cam. "Hey cutie we are going right now" said a flirtatious Terra. Cam blushes. "Kayla, care to join us" said Dustin. "You know it" Kayla said with a smile on her face.  
"You guys ready?" said Chris. They all nod their heads.  
"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" Yelled the three primary colors.  
"NEXUS FORM RANGER FORM!" yelled the other three.  
The morphing sequences go off.  
"Power of Air"  
"Water"  
"Earth"  
"Darkness"  
"Shadow"  
"Lightning"  
The rangers streak to the quarry.  
"Whoa he is shiny" said terra. "What up with this thing?" said Kayla. "The names Mad Magnet". "Well Mad Magnet your going down" said Shane as he takes off after him alone. The monster hits him super hard. "Shane what are you doing?" said Tori. "Yea we need to work together" said Chris. "I can do it myself" yelled Shane. Suddenly Mad Magnet punches him and sends him flying. "This was fun you multi-colored freaks" yelled the monster.

*Back at ninja ops.*

"What the hell was that? Shane, we are supposed to work together not just charging into battle without thinking" yelled Chris. "Yea dude that was not cool" said Dustin. "Guys I said that I could handle it" responded Shane. "Dude you are supposed to be the leader. You don't listen to your team mate by ninja code I will have to take your place as leader of the ninja team" stated Chris. "You can't do that since I am the one wearing red" complained Shane. "Shane he can and he will when it comes to the ninja world and the fate of the world Chris will take no chances with it, plus Chris has the most ninja experience since he was trained in two ninja styles" said Terra. "Yea the dude he is a ninja badass and he will do what is right" said Kayla. Dustin stares at Kayla in awe. "Well if I think I can do the by myself I will do it alone" said Shane before he ninja streaks out of ninja ops. "Sensai I have to honor the ninja code and relieve Shane as ninja leader" said Chris. "I agree with you but you will have to follow my orders" said the ninja master. "Yes sensai, Dustin we have to get to work before Kelly fires us" said Chris. "Right" Dustin responded. "Kayla come with us and we can show you around Blue Bay Harbour:" said Chris. "Ok only if the girls come too" Kayla said smiling. The other girls nodded.  
*LOTHOR'S SHIP*  
"Master Your nieces are fighting again" said Zurgane. "Yes and they are hurting my head" said a green creature. "Choobo shut up" said Lothor. "Mad Magnet reporting for duty" said the monster. "Good now do me a favor before you go back to earth use it powers on my nieces and do it quickly". He turns to bughead and pink head and uses his magnetic powers which makes them stick together. "Uncle" they both scream. "This is punishment until you two can work together and stop arguing".  
*STORM CHARGERS*  
"This place is awesome" said Kayla. "Yea this is our hangout we are always here" said Tori. "Plus if we don't come Dustin starts crying" said Terra. "Hey I heard that and that's not cool dudes" said Dustin. Kayla walks over to Dustin and starts flirting with him while Kelly is telling Chris instructions. "So Dustin what do you do for fun" she said playing with her hair. "I motocross" he said. "Sweet I love bikes and guys who ride them" she said. Terra and Tori overhear their conversation and giggled in silence. "Hey Kayla do you want to do something on Friday like maybe seeing a movie with me" said Dustin as he turns red. "Sure but only if it's a date" Kayla responds. She leans over the counter and kisses him. "Finish your job Dustin" yelled Kelly. Kelly hadn't noticed Dustin's face being pink. Just when they were going to finish their morphers go off. "Sorry Kelly have to go, someone broke into the house" Dustin said as he pointed to his morpher. "Whoa let's go, Kelly we will be back as soon as we can" Chris said. The five of them run out of the store. "Go for Tori" as the girl in blue said. "Report to ninja ops" said Cam. They look up at each other and then ninja streak to their lair.  
*NINJA OPS*  
"What's wrong?" said Terra. "Mad Magnet is back in the quarry" said Cam. "Where's Shane?" said Dustin. "He is fighting with the monster" said Cam. Chris rolls his eyes. "Let's go" said Kayla. "No not until I think he has learned his lesson" said Chris. Sensai says in his mind "Chris will make an excellent master if he decides to bring back the nexus academy." "Guys I could use help" said Shane. As he begs for help he is being torn up. "Guys it's time" said Chris.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM"  
"NEXUS STORM RANGER FORM"  
"Power of Earth"  
"Water"  
"Darkness"  
"Shadow"  
"Lightning"  
"Hey you guys showed up" said Shane.  
"Only because you learned your lesson" said Chris. "Guys his readings are off the charts" said Cam "you are going to need some serious fire power". "Lightning spear" said Kayla. "Chris, Terra combine your weapons" said sensai. "Right nexus bow" said Chris. "Nexus staff" said terra. They put their weapons together. "Nexus longbow" they scream. "Hey maybe we can combine our weapons" said Dustin. Everyone stared at him in shock of what came out of his mouth. "Let do it" Shane said. They combin their weapons and form the storm striker. "Ready, aim, fire" yelled Kayla. They attack goes through and explosion occurs then Mad Magnet falls and blows up. "Yay we did it" said Dustin as Kayla attacks him.  
*LOTHERS SHIP*  
"Hey we separated" said the girls. Lothor growled and then pushes buttons on a remote of some type. "Power scroll descend" said the space ninja. A beam of light fly from the ship through space and lands near the fallen monster. "Hey I'm not through with you power punks yet" said the magnet as he grew 100 feet. "Hey not fair" Chris and Dustin yell. Chris slaps himself after his Dustin moment. "Guys I'm sending you a gift". He presses a button. At an air field a plane transforms into a hawk, a cruise ship changes into a dolphin, a roller-coaster turns in to a lion. "These are your wind zords combine them to form the storm megazord." "Sweet" the wind ninjas say. "Chris what about ours?" said Terra. "Cam it's time" said the black ranger. Cam presses the button again and the sky goes dark and out of nowhere a black panther fall from the sky and roars, a pack of wolves howl from the top of the hill and two bear "form nexus megazord" Chris said. "Zords combine" said the three primary colors. "Power disc" said Kayla. Then a ball forms from the nexus zord and when it open a whip comes out. "Nexus whip full power". Mad magnet is destroyed. "Whoo that was awesome awesome" yelled Kayla. "Calm down Kay" said Terra. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Dustin" said Chris. "Oh yea". The 2 ranger go to a Chinese restaurant and then go see "House at the End of the Street".


	3. Chapter 3- Beauty and the Beach

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beach  
*At the beach*  
Tori is catching some serious waves while the others are on the beach. "Wow she is good" said Chris. "Yea that's my sister" said Terra. "What do you think Kay said Chris. There was no answer; Chris looks up at the girl in pink who is making out with Dustin. "KAYLA!" yelled Terra. "What don't you see I'm kissing my boyfriend" said the pink ranger. "More like trying to swallow him" said Shane. The others laughed as Kayla gives Shane the stare of death. "Hey look at Tori talking to that guy who is totally checking her out" said Dustin. "Hey what was that about" said Shane. "Oh that guy saw me shredding the waves and said I was good" said Tori. "More like he was checking you out and was flirting with you sis" said Terra. Tori starts turning red. "No that can't be the reason" said Shane. "And why can't it be?" says the sisters. Shane senses some aggression and decides to be quiet. "Let's go I have to be at work in a few minutes" said Chris as he pulls Dustin away from Kayla. "Hey Kelly" Tori says. "Hey guys, boys get to work" she said. The black and yellow rangers agree. "Oh Tor this arrived for you today". "What is it?" said Chris. "Girl spot magazine saw me at the beach today and want me to do a beauties of the beach segment" said Tori. "Isn't that the thing with the super-hot girls wearing bikinis and get their pictures taking so guys could admire their hotness" said Shane. "Yes" said Terra as she congrats her sister. "But they are super-hot and Tori your..." Shane started to say but was cut off. "But I'm what" said the blue ranger. "Dude you're not a girlie girl you're a guy- girl" said Dustin. All three girls stare at him in anger. 'Guys you just signed your death wishes... Tori don't listen to them you are smoking hot and you should do this it time for you to be in the spot light" said Chris. "Thanks Chris" said Tori then she storms out of the store. "Good going defuses" said Kayla. "What did we do?" the two boys said. "You guys need to remember that Tori is a GIRL and girls have feelings" said Terra. "And you idiots just called her a dude you seriously hurt her" said Chris. "Seems Chris is the only one with a brain" said Kelly. "Duh Kel Chris is like super awesome and Shane and I are jerks" said Dustin. "You said it babe" said Kayla. "Yea I know" said Dustin four out of six laughed. Tori comes back to the store. "Come on I need to get to ninja ops NOW" said Tori. "Whoa sis calm down" said Terra. "Yea girl there are civilians around" said Kayla. "Can we go now" screamed the blue ranger. "Kelly we have to go but we will be back" said Chris. "Ok" the red head responded. Chris is driving his black truck. "Hey Tor there's that guy you wanted to talk to" said Shane. "I don't care I want to get to ninja ops" she screamed. "Well we can't there is construction and the guy won't turn his sign" Chris replied. Tori gets out, stomps over to the construction worker and screams at him causing him to turn his sign. Tori turns around to walk back to the car. "Hey" said the guy from the beach. Tori glares at him then gets back in the car. "DRIVE" she screams. Chris starts driving when Chris slams his feet on the breaks. "WHY HAVE WE STOPPED" screamed Tori. "Whoa I'm seeing double" said kayla . The poorly dressed girl gets out greeting the girl in a blue ninja suit. "Wow you look ugly" said the girl in her ninja suit. At that moment the ugly one throws off her clothes to be in an identical ninja suit. "Um Terra which ones which" said Shane. "Um I don't know" she responded. Both of the blonde girls start fighting each other. "Guys we have our own fight to win" said Chris. "Right" they responded. "Shane, Dustin since your down one for now take on the Kelzaks we will take the big ugly" said Kayla. "Right" they said.  
"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM"  
"NEXUS STORM RANGER FORM"  
"NINJA RANGER POWER"  
Tori re-joins the group. "Guys it's me" she said. "How can we be sure?" said Dustin. "Shane you still use a night light, Dustin your real name is Waldo, and Terra I know you have a crush on…" "STOP" Terra yelled cutting off Tori. "You're afraid of the dark" Dustin said laughing while looking at Chris who was smiling underneath his helmet. "Shut up Waldo" he said. That caused Dustin to be quiet. "Sis we could use your help" said Terra. "Gotcha... NINJA STORM RANGER FORM, Power of Water. Guys combine weapons storm Stryker", "lightning spear", "Nexus longbow." "Ready aim fire". The monster exploded.  
"Power scroll descend" yelled Luther from his space ship.  
The monster grew 100 feet tall. "Tori you take on the monster" said Chris. "Ok" she said. "Cam can we have the Zords please" she ask. "On their way". "Storm megazord". They fight but the monster keeps moving. "Guys try using the lightning mode it fast and has lots of power but only last for 60 seconds" said Cam. "Right activate lightning mode" Tori yelled. The whole megazord becomes skinny and starts hopping. They start hitting the monster. "Guys you have ten seconds left". Lightning mode finish attack. The zord jumps in the air and with its two blades forms a human circle and spins down a small ramp colliding with the monster, blowing him into oblivion. "Woo go sis" Terra yells.  
*Back at storm chargers*  
"Tori I'm sorry for what I Said about you not being a girl, I forget that you are and that why I say thing I didn't mean" said Shane. "I forgive you but please try to remember" said Tori. "Hey Tori" they others point to the guy Tori likes. She walks over to him and talks with him with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
